


My Soul

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies, Evil Voldemort, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Horcruxes, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Random & Short, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Second War with Voldemort, Short, Short One Shot, Soul Bond, Souls, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter gets a gift, albeit an unwanted one.Oneshot/drabble





	My Soul

It wasn't like there was anything Harry Potter could've done differently. Hey, he was himself. It was like he was slated to deal with all of this shit. And that was actually true, ever since his parents were murdered... Thinking about it still hurt of course but he had vowed to make their murderer pay for taking their lives. 

Which was why he was here now, honestly. 

Lord Voldemort stood before him. Harry couldn't look away. He was a bit incapacitated at the moment. Bleeding from a deep gash in his arm, and with the body of his friend just a mere few feet away... His heart broke all over again. 

He didn't want anyone else to have to die for him.

His blood had already been mixed with Voldemort's. That protection was gone from him now. He took a deep breath, and wondered if he would get out of this. 

"...here, now you have a piece of my soul," Voldemort said in his odd, high voice. 

"Thanks." Harry muttered. "I hate it." 

So what if his last words were just gonna be sass?


End file.
